totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
11. Premiera nowego filmu
Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Odcinek 11 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Spałem sobie smacznie, ale tak naprawdę, to była przykrywka. Ponieważ nie chciałem, aby nawet Chef wiedział o co chodzi. Co prawda jest na mnie cały czas obrażony, ale przejdzie mu. Wracając, wszyscy nabawili się stracha i działając pod presją wydarzyły się ciekawe rzeczy. Memo ujawnił, że nie mówi tylko po hiszpańsku, Margaret odkryła w odkryła w sobie talent do wybuchania,a Katie i Sadie... Były dalej sobą. Noo, to tyle... Chef: Jest mi źle na sercu, że tak mnie oszukałeś. Idę sobie na wakacje. Chris: Że co!? Nie możesz! Chef: Masz te swoje dziewczyny. Ja potrzebuje odpoczynku. Ahh... Chris: Coś za często odpoczywasz w tych sezonach. Chef: Nie obchodzi mnie to... Chris: Przestań na mnie krzyczeć. (czołówka) Namiot do Cateringu Zaspana drużyna Wrzeszczących Megafonów patrzy z uśmiechem na Zabójcze Kamery. Noah: I jak tam sprzątanko w nocy? (śmieje się) Leshawna: Wrr! (w przyczepie)Logan: Oo, tak! To jest o wiele lepsze, niż nieprzespana noc. (w przyczepie)Margaret: Do kitu z taką wygraną! (w przyczepie)Trent: Sprzątaliśmy do 4 nad ranem. Mam już dość tego odoru! Błee! (w przyczepie)Julie: Tamci całą noc sprzątali, a my budowaliśmy. Nie wiem, co gorsze... Wchodzi zły Chris, zaciekawiona Lai Chi oraz znudzona Natalie. Chris: No, dajesz Natalie. Ugotuj im coś. Przydaj się. Natalie: Zaczynam chyba tęsknić za byciem zawodnikiem. Chris: Nawet o tym nie myśl! Natalie: Dobraa... Tak sobie tylko myślałam na głos. Chris: Drużyny! Dziś władzę nad wami przejmie Lai Chi. Ja muszę szukać Chefa itp. Lindsay: A co się z nim stało? Chris szybko wychodzi. Lai Chi: Posprzeczali się, normalka. Tyle, że Chef tym razem porządnie się obraził i zniknął. Lindsay: Ojej, to chyba szkoda. Lai Chi: Chyba tak... Do rzeczy. Kamery, walczycie dziś w osłabionym składzie. I to porządnie. Martha nie prędko wyjdzie z punktu medycznego. Ale, że to nie jest tak poważna sprawa jak z Katerine zostanie w grze. Trent: Dobre i to. (mruknął pod nosem) Lai Chi: Natomiast, niech mi ktoś wytłumaczy... Gdzie do licha jest Ezekiel!? Christopher: Tego nikt nie wie. Zniknął podczas tej dziwnej niby burzy. Lai Chi: No trudno. Działacie dziś w szóstkę. Leshawna: Bardzo to sprawiedliwe, naprawdę. Lai Chi: Co ja poradzę? Ofiary widocznie jesteście i tyle. Logan: Haha! Toś teraz dowaliła im. Lai Chi: Skończcie już te słowne przepychanki! Widzimy się za 20 minut obok Amfiteatru do ceremonii. (wychodzi) (w przyczepie)Geoff: To zadanie wygramy bez problemu. Hehe. (w przyczepie)Bridgette: Wykorzystam to osłabienie Kamer. Pokażę, że jestem dobrym kapitanem. (w przyczepie)Alexander: Wpadłem na genialny pomysł! Gdy inni zajmą się zadaniem, to ja pójdę do mojej kochanej Marthy i pomogę jej w tej męczarni. (rozmarzony) Gdzieś obok Amfiteatru Powoli przychodzą wszyscy zawodnicy. Lai Chi: Witajcie ponownie. Dzisiejsze zadanie składać się będzie z 2 części, na czym będą polegać? Zaraz się dowiecie. (w przyczepie)Julie: Tak sobie ją posłuchałam i pomyślałam... Kurczę, dlaczego to nie ona prowadzi ten program? {w przyczepie)Lai Chi: (ogląda wypowiedź Julie) Oo, jaka ona miła. Polubiłam ją. Tak swoją drogą, dzisiejsze zadanie, to mój autorski popis. Hihi. Lindsay: Patrzcie jaki czerwony dywan! Gdybym po nim szła poczułabym się chyba jak gwiazda! Lai Chi: Będziesz miała taką możliwość! Wyobraźcie sobie... Wysiadacie z ekskluzywnej limuzyny, u nas to będzie rower. Wchodzicie na czerwony dywan i podążacie do przodu. Błysk fleszy, krzyki fanów, a wszystko to z waszego powodu! Tak zawsze jest przed premierami filmów... Ahh, sława. Logan: To raczej będzie dla pań... Lai Chi: I tu się mylisz. Wybiorę po dwie osoby z drużyn. Chłopaka i dziewczynę. Logan: Ehh... Lai Chi: No więc tak... Z Kamer wybieram Sadie i Christophera,... Sadie: Jupi! Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki! Christopher: Przydadzą się. (mruknął) Lai Chi: ..., zaś z Megafonów wybieram Lindsay i Geoffa. Lindsay: Tak jest! Geoff: Wygramy to! Lai Chi: Reszta, to znaczy Logan, Bridgette, Noah, Trent i Margaret, łapcie za aparaty! Staniecie się paparazzi. A zadaniem Julie, Owena, Katie, Leshawny i Alexandra będzie odegranie tłumu wrzeszczących fanów. (w przyczepie)Logan:' Pierwszy raz spodobało mi się zadanie, serio. Lai Chi: Oceniam wdzięk, starania i improwizację. Zaczynają Kamery! Alexander skorzystał z okazji i ukradkiem czmychnął. Lai Chi: Start! W tle słychać muzyczkę. Jedną z utworów dla modelek na wybiegu. Wkroczyła Lindsay. Odważnie brnęła do przodu ukazując seksowne kroki. Co i rusz machała, posyłała całusy, uśmiechała się i zatrzymywała, aby za pozować. Bridgette: Oo, ta mała! Pokaż nam więcej! Logan: Własnie! Pokaż pazur! Lindsay: Mrrauu! (pozuje) Owen: Łuhu! Tak jest! Kochamy Cię! Łuhu! (krzyczy) Lai Chi: Tak trzymać! Twoja kolej, Geoff! Wchodzi Geoff dziarskim krokiem. Puszcza oczko Bridgette, ta rumieni się. Poprawia niewinnie kapelusz. Napina mięśnie i pozuje. Posyła buziaki wszystkim. Margaret mdleje, Katie piszczy wniebogłosy. Noah: To jest to stary! Julie: Geoff! Autograf dla mnie! Błagam Cię! Łii! (symuluje mdlenie) Lai Chi: Muzyka stop! (ucichła) Noo, znakomicie! Jestem pod dużym wrażeniem. Teraz oceny. Lindsay... Trzy 10-tki! Jesteś najlepsza, dziewczyno! Lindsay: O ja Cię! Dzięki! Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Lai Chi: Teraz Geoff. Za wdzięki 10, starania 9 i improwizację też 9. Geoff: Dziękuję bardzo. Lai Chi: Podliczmy punkty... (liczy w głowie) Na 60 możliwych otrzymaliście 58! Kamery, jaka będzie wasz odpowiedź? Christopher: Zdobędziemy maksimum jak nic! Lai Chi: Przekonajmy się więc! Start! Dajesz Chris! A tymczasem... Punkt medyczny 137px 137px Po cichu wchodzi Alexander. Rozgląda się i dostrzega śpiącą Marthę. Skrada się powoli do jej łózka. Niestety, potyka się i przewraca wraz ze stołkiem, który stał koło łóżka. Martha: Hę? (budzi się) Alexander: Ups... Martha: Kto tu jest? Alexander: (wyskakuje spod łóżka) To ja. Hehe. Martha: Aaa! Alexander: Spokojnie, to tylko ja. Martha: O Boże... Czego Ty znów chcesz ode mnie!? Alexander: Chciałem tylko zobaczyć co u Ciebie. Martha: Nie macie przypadkiem czegoś do roboty? Alexander: Jest tam jakieś zadanie, ale wymknąłem się, bo byłem ciekaw. Martha: Zaraz... Chcesz powiedzieć, że mimo tego, że jest zadanie, Ty narażasz swoją pozycję dla mnie? Alexander: No w sumie, to tak. Martha: To nawet miłe z Twojej strony... Dziękuję. Alexander: Nie musisz dziękować. Potrzeba Ci może czegoś? Martha: Prosiłabym bardzo wody. Alexander: Już lecę po nią! Wybiega szybko mijając przy okazji Natalie. Natalie: Ale mu się śpieszy. *''burknęła'') Jak tam, kochana? Potrzeba Ci czegoś? Martha: Jak na razie nie. Alex mi pomaga. (uśmiechnęła się) Natalie: Aa, rozumiem. Ok, gdyby coś, krzycz. Puściła oczko i wyszła. Wracając... Ponownie obok Amfiteatru Kamera wskazuje na poprzewracane inne kamery, uczestników, a nawet potarmoszony czerwony dywan. Lai Chi piorunuje wzrokiem Sadie, która z resztą leżała na końcu "wybiegu". Sadie: Naprawdę przepraszam. Niechcący się potknęłam. Lai Chi: (kręci głową) Próbuje, to zrozumieć... Ehh... No, nic! Czas na punkty. Christopher, wdzięk yyy... 8, starania 9, improwizacja 8. Sadie... Sadie chowa głowę w ręce. Lai Chi: ..., wdzięk 9, starania... niech będzie 7, improwizacja 4. Dobrze chociaż, że przeprosiłaś. Łącznie mamy... 45 na 60 możliwych. Nie za dobrze, bo przegraliście. Trent: Jeszcze jedno zadanie. Odegramy się! Julie: Nie liczcie na to. (wystawia język) (w przyczepie)Trent: To prawda... Idzie nam nie za dobrze. Lai Chi: Druga część odbędzie się na samej scenie Amfiteatru. Chodźmy... Powoli wszyscy (obecni) udają się na scenę. Amfiteatr Lai Chi: Zadanie będzie nieco łatwiejsze od poprzedniego. Otóż wygłosicie krótkie mowy. Podziękujecie i tego typu rzeczy. Wiecie o co chodzi. Leshawna: Mniej więcej. Lai Chi: Do tego zadania wybrałam Julie i Logana z Megafonów oraz Trenta i Leshawnę z Kamer. Tym razem Kamery zaczynają. Aa, robicie to już w parach. Leshawna: (szepcze) Ja zacznę, powiem parę ładnych słów, a potem ty się dołączysz. Trent: (szepcze) Niech będzie. Podchodzą do mikrofonu. Leshawna: Dziękuję. Chciałam zacząć od tego, że ten film i produkcja , to była przepiękna przygoda. Wszystko to dzięki naszym nowym przyjaciołom, których poznałam na planie. Dziękujemy wam... Trent: ... wam, czyli reżyserowi, aktorom, statystom, kamerzystom. Wszyscy staliście się dla nas ważni i za to mamy do was szacunek. Kłaniają się. Lai Chi: No, nieźle, nieźle. Musze przyznać. Postaraliście się. Dostajecie 17 na 20, co łącznie daje wam 62 na 80 możliwych. Megafony! Kontratak! Logan: (chwilę myśli) Mam pomysł! Julie: Jaki? Logan: Pozwól mi zacząć, a potem daj ponieść się emocjom! Julie: Yyy... Okey, niech Ci będzie. Mrugnął okiem. Logan: Nawet nie wiecie jak mi smutno się zrobiło. To już koniec... (urania łzę) Nie potrafię się z wami rozstać. Moje podziękowanie wręcz nic nie znaczy z tym, co dla nas zrobiliście. Poczułem się jak wielka rodzina. I jeszcze jedno. Gdyby nie wy nie poznałbym tak pięknej i słodkiej dziewczyny jak Ty, Julie! Podchodzi do niej, łapię ją za dłonie i przytula. Julie: Ohh, tak! Hihi. Wszyscy zaszokowani patrzą. Lai Chi: (płacze) Bez dwóch zdań, 20 na 20! Wygrywacie ostatecznie! A za chwilkę ceremonia. Kamery, wiecie co robić. Przybiega zdyszany Ezekiel. Ezekiel: Ziomy, tu się dzieje coś dziwnego! Wszyscy budzą się z szoku. Lai Chi: Gdzie Ty się podziewałeś!? Ezekiel: Nie uwierzycie mi! Leshawna: To prawda! Musiałbyś znaleźć idealną wymówkę. W przyczepie 137px Trent: Mam dylemat, Sadie czy Ezekiel? Ehh... Nie wiem. Leshawna: Ta dziewczyna dostała już raz szansę! Zmarnowała ją. Ezekiel: Nawet nie wiem, co jest grane! Margaret: Pojawia się znikąd o co sobie myśli!? Pff... Ceremonia wręczenia Pluszowych Gwiazdek 137px (jingiel taki jak w TDA) Lai Chi:'''Ahh, zawsze chciałam to zrobić. '''Christopher: Dajesz! Lai Chi: W gorącej wodzie kąpany. Hihi... Głos Marthy powędrował na Ezekiela, jakby co. Ezekiel: O nie... Lai Chi: A pluszowe gwiazdki wręczam dziś... * Trentowi * Leshawnie * Margaret * Katie * Marthie oczywiście * Christoperowi... Sadie: Tak bardzo się boję! Ezekiel: Ja też, ziomy! Lai Chi: ... Ezekiel! To Ty dziś wylatujesz. Przykro mi. Ezekiel: Kurczę... Ale i tak było fajnie. I doszedłem troszkę dalej. (odchodzi) Lai Chi: Taak, dla mnie też było zaskoczeniem... (szepcze) Przecież, to 11 odcinek, a on nadal był... Odjeżdża autobus. Lai Chi: ..., ale na szczęście już go nie ma, a ja sobie w końcu odpocznę. Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd